bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Garth Chyenka
|species= |gender=Male |height=181cm |hair=Light brown |eyes=Brown |cyber= |weapons=* (pre-Loss of Crystal) * (Loss of Crystal-end of Human-Covenant War) * (post-war) * * |equipment= |vehicles= |era=* *Post-war era |notable=*Formerly Captain of the Ntesköe Police Force on Crystal, before the Loss of Crystal. *One of the starting members of Task Force Bravo, during Operation: EUREKA. |affiliation=*Ntesköe (pre-Loss of Crystal) * (Loss of Crystal onwards) |rank= }} Gunnery Sergeant Garth Chyenka is an of the , and a member of Task Force Bravo. One of the original members of Task Force Bravo, he acts a co-commander to Task Force leader Brian Hartley, as well as frequently acting as Bravo's driver. Biography Early life Chyenka was born in 2516 in Ntesköe, Crystal, and remained in the city and nearby area for most of his life. His family had deep Military roots, so when he turned twenty-one, after finishing Ntesköe Military/Police College, he joined the Ntesköe Police Force. He developed tactical knowledge, leadership abilities, firearm expertise, and vehicle handling in College, and displaying these in the Police Force quickly led to his promotions, until he reached the rank of Captain. At this point, he was responsible for a sector of Ntesköe, and all the Police Officers there. Covenant attack of Crystal In late 2550, when the invaded Crystal, Chyenka was responsible for evacuating a large group of civilians from the city. Having ascended the Seclava Engineering tower with the evacuees, he contacted three nearby , responsible for evacuating any civilians or UNSC Personnel on the city, to the nearby frigate [[UNSC Conqueror|UNSC Conqueror]]. In one of these Pelicans, callsign Sierra 259, was Brian Hartley, who would later become leader of Task Force Bravo. When the city was evacuated, and Chyenka entered the Conqueror, he enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps. UNSC Marine Corps Lacking a Marine unit, Chyenka was recommended by Jameson Locke to James Croft for Task Force Bravo. The Task Force's role (as with the other Task Forces) was for participation in Operation: EUREKA, the search for the mysterious artefacts known as Caskets, one of which had caused the destruction of Crystal and had attracted the Covenant to the planet. Chyenka has been a member of this Task Force for nearly all of his time as a Marine, and all of his combat/field time as a Marine. Daego The first of twenty-five search zones for the Casket was Daego: a swampy, Covenant-controlled planet that had recently experienced Covenant orbital bombardment, causing numerous reactor meltdowns across the planet. This search zone was chosen for its short distance to the previous location of the Conqueror, as well as the knowledge that missing ODST was last reported to be on the planet. Chyenka was part of Bravo Team Two, along with Ashley Drago and Seamus Greco. Seamus was damaged by plasma fire from a and pulled out of action, the first casualty of Bravo. Advancing without him, Team Two suffered a later casualty when Ashley Drago was wounded by a round from a Beam Rifle fired by a . Following this, the team was fully evacuated. The Task Forces were not able to find the Casket and the operation, known as the Daego Insertions, were considered a complete failure, with a large loss of UNSC personnel. New Jerusalem The second search zone, , in the , was chosen for its absence of Covenant presence at the time. When the ''Sword of Giants'' arrived at the planet, Task Force Bravo was deployed to the surface via . However, the Albatross transporting Bravo was shot down by , and crashed near a civilian settlement. Making their way to New Haifa, the Task Force discovered several vehicles owned by the civilians. Due to a large number of wounded civilians in New Haifa, Chyenka was responsible for securing them while they waited for a Pelican from the Frigate and took the rear turret in order to protect the evacuees. Arriving at the Frigate, he joined James Croft to help plan Bravo's movements. From there, he directed them towards a , which Bravo captured and travelled in to the city of Tzab Shveh. He rejoined the Task Force via use of an . With the rest of the Task Force, they moved on to Tzab Shveh to destroy the Covenant that had been deployed around the city. Inside the city, they found the Armoury, an artifact storing many Forerunner weapons. While they were there, a exited Slipspace above the city, commanded by rogue DAB. Shortly after, DAB assisted Bravo in evacuating New Jerusalem, and the artifacts of the Armoury were evacuated on his second ship, the Requisition of Prosperity. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers After the events at New Jerusalem, Chyenka was given the offer to join the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, which he accepted. Category:Original Bravo Members Category:ODSTs